The Year That I Met Him
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Edward had never noticed Russell's friend, Alfons, until Powder Puff happened. How was he supposed to get the other boy out of his head now?
1. Chapter 1

Ed stared in horror at the cheer uniform that he was wearing, and glanced over to where Al and Roy sat; Ed glared at them both.

"Don't kill anybody." Someone whispered in Ed's ear; Ed spun around to come face to face with another teenage boy that had also donned the awful cheer uniform.

He had long, black hair that fell over his shoulders like lace, but his eyes were closed.

Ed was pretty sure that his name was Ling something or other.

"They deserve it." Ed muttered, knowing that he would never hurt them.

"We need you." Ling told Ed.

* * *

Alfons stared at the clothes that Russell held out to him.

Russell was grinning, and Alfons felt his heart plummet to his stomach as he stared at his best friend.

"Come on, live in the moment; you're only doing this once, right?" Russell asked him.

Alfons sighed, and nodded.

Russell's grin grew, and he helped Alfons change in to the cheer uniform with the plastic, fake breasts to make it look like Alfons was truly a teenage girl; who knew how Russell had gotten ahold of such things?

Then Russell pulled a light blond wig over Alfons's head; the wig was pulled in to a tight ponytail.

Russell placed makeup carefully on Alfons's face as well.

Alfons Heidrich stared in the mirror at his very different looking reflection while Russell started changing.

"Let's go!" Russell called out to Alfons, who was still struck dumb by his reflection.

He could pass as a female twin to his own self.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's eyes caught sight of a couple of cheerleaders that looked like actual girls; they were the over-achievers.

Ed rolled his eyes, and looked away.

Russell wandered over, swaying his hips in an unnatural way.

"Hey Ling, Ed." Russell always felt like he knew everybody, and that they were all his friends.

Ed laughed; Russell had went all out.

"You look pretty; what's your name?" Ling joked.

"It's still Russell." Russell smiled, and he looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Whose your friend?" Ling asked, amiably.

"You don't recognize him? This is Alfons Heidrich." Russell introduced his friend with a smug grin.

"Your rocket loving friend? He does look different." Ling nodded, appreciatively; he was probably hoping that that would make Russell leave sooner.

Ed stared at Alfons, and was trying to remind himself that Alfons was a boy, not the beautiful girl that he resembled.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a huge showing of people at the Powder Puff Game which may or may not have been cause by Roy Mustang's advertizing that Edward Elric was one of the Sophomore cheerleaders.

It may have also been so packed, because of the over achievers.

Maybe Riza, Winry, or Olivier had threatened the other students to show up.

Whatever the reason, there was double the students than the stands could hold.

A quiet voice asked Alphonse Elric and Roy Mustang, "Can I sit here?"

It was Fletcher Tringham; he shared a few classes with Al.

"Sure." Al answered him, scooting over to make space for the other boy.

Al was practically on Roy's lap at the moment.

"Sorry." Al muttered towards Roy.

Mustang shrugged at that.

"My brother is one of the Sophomore cheerleaders." Fletcher admitted.

"Mine is too. Which one is your brother?" Al asked, excitedly.

"Right there with the long, blond wig, and the blue eyes." Fletcher pointed out to Alphonse Elric.

"What's his name?" Al asked Fletcher.

"Russell." Fletcher answered.

"He's talking to my brother now." Al chimed in.

"The golden haired midget?" Fletcher asked Alphonse.

"Yeah, but don't let him hear you call him a midget." Al advised.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfons felt off while he was dressed the way that he was.  
He watched the Freshman go against the Sophomores while on the other side the Seniors were up against the Juniors in the football game.

He watched his school year's team of Sophomore girls, and grinned when they scored a touchdown; the Seniors seemed to be winning on the other side.

Alfons noted that halftime would be here shortly which meant that it was almost time to cheer.

The Freshman were the first to cheer, and they moved lightly, seemingly weightless when they cheered.

A young, Freshman boy seemed to be the center of attention of the cheer at the moment.

He flipped with ease; he had wavy, black hair that seemed to flow with every move that he made.

He had not even attempted to be an over achiever, but he did look like a young girl that was probably eight years old.

When the Freshman finished their cheer, clapping broke out, because everyone had seemed to look the cheer.

Alfons Heidrich gulped as he prepared for his cheer; he was nervous.

Would the Sophomore cheer be liked at all?

Ed had found it awkard to hold Alfons Heidrich in his arms during the cheer that they had performed; it was easier in practice when Alfons didn't look like an attractive, young woman.

He almost looked forward to setting down the other boy, but at the same time, he didn't want to let him go.

Ed felt his heartbeat escalate, and he was panting with a flushed face after the cheer.

It was not from exhaustion, but it had been from holding Alfons so close to himself during the cheer.

He could barely hear the excited claps from behind him, and all he could see was Alfons Heidrich.

He tried to block out what his heart was telling him.

'He's not a girl!' Ed screeched with in his head.

He was being drawn in to Alfons's eyes despite his inner turmoil.

Curiosity bloomed with in Ed, and he wanted to know everything about Alfons.

They moved backwards, and Ed watched the last two grades's cheerleaders with out really seeing them.

All that he could think about was the emotions swirling around inside of him.

By the time that he got home, he could not honestly say who had won; at least Al could explain everything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

To Ed, the Monday after Powder Puff was awful; it was something to be dreaded in Edward Elric's opinion.

He had dreamed all weekend of Alfons Heidrich, usually he was dressed in drag, but the dreams where he was not dressed up in drag, scared Edward Elric even more.

He refused to believe that he was gay, no matter what Winry had said.

She had after all decided long ago that Ed was gay; she was a stubborn woman that never listened to reason, so Ed could not convince her otherwise.

Winry was currently fangirling over a Senior called Envy in Ed's opinion that made Winry 'gay.'

Envy looked like a crossdressing palm tree, or maybe just a female one.

He wore a skort for crying out loud!

Envy was probably gay too; poor Winry would have to suffer through heartbreak over a gay Senior.

Ed figured that it wasn't normal for a heterosexual female to gush over a guy in drag.

His mind turned back over to Alfons Heidrich; he had looked phenomenal in drag.

Ed blushed as other, more inappropriate thoughts entered his head; all featuring Alfons Heidrich in drag, most of which he had dreamt up.

He wondered if Alfons would like to wear women's clothing again.

Ed shook his head; he shouldn't think like that.

Al looked at his brother curiously; Winry looked over with a growing smirk appearing on her face.

Ed had a sneaking suspicion that Winry knew what he was thinking.

He turned his reddened face away from her.

Winry shook her head; an amused smile making it's way on to her face.

"What are thinking about over there, Ed?" Winry asked in amusement.

"N-n-nothing! What would I be thinking about?" Ed retorted, embarrassed.

"Obviously something good." Winry teased, leaning towards her friend.

"Why would you assume that?" Ed stuttered out.

"Did one of the darling boys catch your eye on Thursday; you did skip Friday, because you were 'sick.'" Winry yet again teased her male friend.

"No!" Ed shrieked.

"No?" Winry asked; he had answered too fast and too loud for him to have been honest.

Edward ignored her as if she hadn't spoken at all.

Winry smirked, but didn't say anything more about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed was nervous that day when he sat down at his desk.

His heart pounded against his ribcage, and he wondered what Alfons Heidrich would say or do.

Would he even speak to him?  
They had never really spoken before Powderpuff had happened.

He needn't worry about it too much, because soon Russell strode over, dragging Alfons Heidrich with him.

Why did Ed's heart have to race when he saw Alfons in his normal clothes?

He suddenly felt very small and nervous; Ed refused to be small, so he tried to quickly regain his bearings.

"Hey Ed! I was wondering why you were absent Friday when we had to repeat our cheer. Alfons wasn't sure what to do about that." Russell greeted Edward Elric.

With out Ed's permission, thoughts of Alfons Heidrich in drag invaded his mind.

Ed tried to ignore the blush that slowly grew on his face.

"I was sick." He stuttered out in a slightly louder than normal voice.

"It's okay." Alfons sympathized; he had had a bad case of T.B. a few years back, and all that he wanted was to enjoy a nice, long life, where he did everything that he wanted to do.

Ed blushed this time out of embarrassement, and guilt; how could he lie to sweet, innocent, truthful Alfons Heidrich?  
He needed to apologize to him soon.

Edward found himself relieved when the rest of the school day passed by normally.


	7. Chapter 7

" Ed, did you know that Alfons Heidrich is gay? I heard that from some people that were in The Gay-Straight Alliance Club last year." Winry slyly announced; how did she know that Ed liked Alfons that way?

No, he didn't; he liked a female version of that boy.

That's right; he wasn't gay!

"I was wondering if you wanted to attend the first meeting of the club for this year. I wouldn't feel right with out bring my gay best friend to one of the meetings." Winry answered when Edward hadn't responded to her earlier question.

"I'm not gay." Ed answered on reflex.

"You don't have to be. It's called The Gay-Straight Alliance for a reason, you know?" Winry teased her childhood friend.

Ed had no idea how, but Winry had looped him in to going to the first meeting.

He just knew that people would get the wrong idea about him.

The introductions were made, and with them their sexuality was confessed.

Ed had said, "Straight."

Winry rolled her eyes, "He's gay; he just hasn't realized it yet."

Ed glared at her, "I am not."

Winry smirked, "Would it help if I brought out my wrench?"

Ed backed down at that relunctantly.

The meeting went awkwardly for Edward Elric after that.

Russell, on the other hand, had found the whole thing with Edward and Winry hilarious.

Alfons Heidrich refused to let hope blossom in his chest after the whole questionable sexuality of Edward Elric had been brought to light.


End file.
